Samantha's Death Scene
by TwixGirl1212
Summary: This is a different version of Sam's death scene where Sam and Dean are girls and they are running from their captor and Samantha stops him. This is my first fanfiction so it's definately not my best. Rated T for blood


It didn't happen in slow motion like it does in the movies. It was the very opposite. I didn't know what happened at first. Until I felt her cold, limp body in my arms.

We were trying to escape, but he wouldn't let us. My sister held the door open as we ran out of the cabin. We only had fifteen seconds before he would come after us. One. Two. Three. I took a sharp right by a large boulder, knowing that Samantha was following me. Four. Five

She would follow me anywhere I went. It's amazing how much trust and blind faith she has in me. But then again I trust her just as much. I guess it's not that surprising since we have no one else except each other. That's how it's always been. Samantha and Deana against the world. Soul sisters. Not only that, blood sisters. We were alone in the world with no one to trust except each other.

"There's a clearing up ahead." I said looking at her. Six. Seven.

"Got it," she breathed. Eight. Nine.

There was dead log up ahead about four feet high. Ten. I sprinted towards it cupping my hands. Eleven. She placed her foot in my hand without hesitation and I thrusted her over. Twelve. Thirteen. I took a couple of steps back, ran, and jumped. Fourteen. Samantha grabbed my hands and pulled me over. Fifteen.

Then I heard the gunshots. He knew we were gone and now he's coming.

We continued sprinting as our assailant was quickly closing the distance between us. Bullets flew past our heads hitting trees, causing chunks of bark to shatter and fall from the trees. My lungs were burning, my feet were aching, and I was gasping for air. I glanced over at Samantha and saw that she was in the same state. But we kept running. There was a clearing up ahead that lead to a road. We were so close. That's when it happened.

I glanced back to see how far he was, when I tripped. My sister stopped and tried to help me up. She grabbed my arms and yanked, but I didn't move. My ankle was intertwined with the roots and was bent at an unnatural angle.

"It's no use my foot's caught." I said breathlessly.

"Then I guess we'll have to use plan B," she answered standing up.

"He's too close don't-"

Samantha reached inside her jacket and grabbed her knife. She drew her arm back and thrusted it towards him. The gun went off right as she released the knife into the air, and imbedded itself into the man's chest. I looked back to my sister where she was rocking on her feet.

"Sam," I whispered.

She looked down at her abdomen. There was red staining the front of her shirt that was spreading fast. Too fast. She looked back over to me with a bewildered expression.

Then she collapsed.

"NO," I gasped, unable to find my voice.

The woods were silent. There were no gunshots. No voices. Nothing. There was only silence.

I reached over and grabbed her arm, unable to move with my foot caught in the roots. I pulled her too me and laid her head on my leg.

"Sam," I whispered.

She looked up into my eyes and whispered, "It's okay." Then her eyes fluttered shut. Her body went limp. The color was draining from her face.

"Sam, no no no no no. Wake up Sam, wake up. Wake up," I commanded as my voice rose. "Sam! WAKE. UP."

I made some sort of choking sound. That's when the tears came. I let them fall down my dirt stained face in the silent forest. I felt nothing except ice creeping into my chest. It was so cold it hurt. It felt like someone shoved a shard of ice in my chest that couldn't melt or come out. I only felt pain. I was her guardian, her protector. I was her sister. I _was_. Now I am none of those things. Now I am nothing.

"You weren't supposed to die first. I was. I'm the oldest. This wasn't supposed to happen," I whispered. "You were supposed to have a family. Grow old," I sobbed for a moment.

I was her big sister. I was supposed to take care of her. I was the one who nursed back to help when she was sick. I was the one who helped her with her homework. I was the one who fed her and kept her clothed.

 _I was supposed to protect her. And I failed her._

I had one job. That was my one job. And I screwed it up.

Now I have to try and fix this. I _need_ to try and fix this. No.

 _I will fix this._


End file.
